First Strike
First Strike is the first downloadable package (DLC) for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It includes four multiplayer maps (Berlin Wall, Discovery, Kowloon and Stadium) and one zombie map (Ascension). It was released on February 1, 2011 for Xbox 360, and released for PS3 on March 3rd, while a PC date has been confirmed for late March to early April. And possibly for Wii (See Section). It costs 1200 MS Points ($15.00/£10.00/€15.00). For Playstation 3, the price is $14.99. Three of the four maps have interactive features, like the doors on Radiation. All of the maps feature the Black Ops and Spetsnaz as factions. Content Berlin Wall Berlin Wall is a fairly large map, set around CheckPoint Charlie. It features a "no man's land" between the walls, with auto-turrets watching over it. This area is colored in red on the player's radar. It features the East and West sides of the wall as spawns.This map has many buildings and entertains people to "camp".Domination is very intense on this map as the flag 'B' is in the middle. Smoke grenades cover you from the auto turrets. Discovery Discovery takes place in an old German base in the Antarctic, presumably based around Project Nova. It features three destroyable ice structures that bridge the gap between the two sides. Kowloon Kowloon is based around the mission Numbers, and has two ziplines for rapid movement, similar to the zipline found in the first campaign level, Operation 40.Set on rooftops. Stadium Stadium is a map based around an empty hockey arena. Although the focus is on the stadium, the player cannot enter the hockey rink and can only enter part of the stadium itself. The rest of the map is the area surrounding the stadium. Ascension The new Zombies map features the original characters, whose appearances have changed.e.g Dr Richtofen is now in a spacesuit rather than his original costme of the wermacht uniform. It has new weapons, perks, and Space Monkeys that steal players' perks by breaking the corresponding machines. The new perks of Ascension are PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. The map introduces Lunar Landers (which replace the teleporters) . New weapons are available such as the Sickle (which replaces the Bowie Knife), the Gersch Device, and the Matryoshka Dolls (which both replace the Monkey Bomb).Overall the new map has been upgraded with similar yet effective devices/weapons/perks. Wii The instruction booklet of the Wii version includes there will be a "Shop" feature. It will have: "all downloaded content includes new features and maps". Wii Points are used to purchase map packs and are transferable to an SD Card. The fact there is a downloadable shop feature on the Wii version, most likely indicates First Strike will be coming to the Wii version. In the January 25, 2011 patch, when selecting a game mode in Multiplayer, underneath Combat Training, there is a blank spot, as if another option is there. It is likely to be the Call of Duty store. Also, on Zombies, when entering a Private Match, there is now the option to "Change Map." This is odd, as only Kino der Toten is available on Wii currently. Also When entering an online match you get the Option to "Choose" which map to go on although Kino der Toten is the only available one at this time. However, this has been there since release. A Pay and Play file with the image of a Care Package was also added in the Wii's system memory. Images DLCSinFirstStrike.jpg|DLCs available in First Strike First_strike.jpg|First Strike promotional poster by Treyarch Videos Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Inside Xbox First Strike Preview|Inside Xbox Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - preview First Strike Multiplayer|Developer comments Video:Call of Duty Black Ops First Strike Teaser Trailer|Multiplayer gameplay Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer